runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Update:Behind the Scenes - November
We hebben onlangs een geschreven partij gekregen over de gevecht-georiënteerde multiplayer inhoud in RuneScape. Dit concentreerde zich meestal op de manier dat het aan het bijbaantje was verbannen, tot de introductie van werelden PvP weer terug in het hart van het spel uitnodigde. Er is één aspect, echter, dat wij nog niet hebben vermeld: zijn verhouding met vaardigheid-georiënteerde multiplayer inhoud. Wij waren van mening dat het veroorzaken van een stuk van inhoud, dat zowel een beroep zou doen op die spelers die gevecht verkiezen en zij die niet-gevechtsvaardigheden verkiezen, een belangrijke uitdaging voor ons was. Zo, zetten wij onze denkvermogen aan en het resultaat is de krantekopupdate van deze maand: ' Het Stealing Creation. Stealing Creation zal een nieuwe: veilige' Mini Game, waar de teams van spelers samenwerken om middelen over het spelgebied te winnen. Dit gebied zal telkens veranderen als het spel wordt gespeeld, zodat zult je je tactiek gevarieerd moeten houden. Het spel zal zich bij het verzamelen van ' concentreren; heilige clay' , gedachte om de bouwstenen te zijn die door goden worden gebruikt om werelden te creëren. Je zult de Mini Game met niets ingaan wat betekend; dat je je behoefte en je vaardigheden moet gaan gebruiken om middelen te verzamelen en het materiaal te maken u het spel moet overheersen. Voor die van u die enkel als gelukkige het maken zwaarden zijn aangezien u hen gebruikt, zal het veel keus in verband met het soort ervaring aanbieden u het spelen van het spel wilt hebben. Maar wat van zuivere skillers? Kunt u materiaal voor uw vechtende creëren vrienden terwijl zij uw rug verdedigen? Kunnen die die doen het vechten op iemand anders om hen krachtig te maken vertrouwen? Met de toegevoegde capaciteit om als clan te vechten, kunnen de slagen voor zeer specifieke groepen spelers worden georganiseerd. Zo, als u zich met uw clanvrienden wilt verzamelen om uw vijanden over te nemen, zult u aan kunnen. Sprekend van vijanden, was Zamorak eens dodelijk als de rest ons, maar door knappe manipulatie en wat omslachtige planning werd hij een god in Gielinor. De God Wars die ervoor gezorgd heeft over grote vernietiging en veranderende gevolgen - het zou onmogelijk zijn om dat nu te doen, toch? Wat neemt het voor iets in die aard om te gebeuren? Verzamelt een aantal van de belangrijkste artefacten en meest keenest meningen aan onderzoek zouden hen een goed begin zijn maar is dat verbindend om aandacht, is niet het aan te trekken? Dat is waar onze zoektocht van November bij zich dingen zal aansluiten. De specialisten en de betroffen hoogwaardigheidsbekleders zullen worden verzameld om de verblijfplaats van het Personeel van Armadyl, een oud en krachtig artefact van het verre verleden van RuneScape te bespreken. Allen zij zullen vereisen is een gewillige avonturier om de interessantere delen van het… onderzoek te leiden. Zal deze verbinding aan de geheimzinnige dragonkinsymbolen onlangs gevonden, of geruchten van de draak smeden? Terwijl Guthix de slaap door de eeuwen, verraad op gang is, en de vreselijke gevaren op de horizon verschijnen. In onze eerste zoektocht Grootmeester ooit, met de langste, diepste intrige die wij ooit hebben geprobeerd, zal het een deskundige avonturier om nemen te weten te komen. Tot slot na die reusachtige update iets veel zal komen, veel kleiner! Voor een paar dagen tijdens het laatste weekend van November, zult u de kalkoenen van de Thankgivving wandelend rond de kaart, opslokkend en over het algemeen opmerken lettend op hun eigen zaken. Jaag hen neer voor sommige smakelijke trommelstokken of vind de kalkoenen in vermomming voor een speciale beloning. Kijk uit voor meer korte vieringsupdates als dit in de toekomst. Updates naar November De Phoenix Een paar maanden geleden, vroegen wij u om over de volgende Summoning huisvriend te stemmen, en u koos Phoenix. Er waren sommige grote discussies over de forums die het idee nemen ver voorbij wat wij oorspronkelijk hadden verondersteld, zodat beslisten wij het idee aan een andere ' uit uit te breiden; Distractions and Diversions gelijkaardig aan de update of Bork van de Vallend ster van de Tunnels van de Chaos. U zult deze update vinden (begin volgend jaar) niet alleen een nieuw Summoning schepsel en een herhaalbare activiteit, maar ook een zoektocht kenmerkt! Afbeelding:PhoenixLair2.jpg Mobilising Armies Met een tactisch spel moet je een lang tijd besteden om verschillende aspecten te proberen met het maken zoals evenwichtige markt, en pret mogelijk. Mobilising Armies is onze krantekopupdate voor December, geen verschillend en wij er hard aan gewerkt om de belangrijkste scenario's voor dit te knijpen: Conflict, Belegering, Voorraad en Redding. We hebben meer over deze update in de volgende Behind of the Scènes maar hebben wij ondertussen een andere screenshot voor je. Afbeelding:MobilisingArmies2.jpg